


De’sai

by OctolingO



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: De’sai is the Syldrathi word for shame.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	De’sai

Kaliis Idraban Gilwraeth nervously bites his lip as he and the rest of Squad 312 sit in a bar in Sempiternity. Cat orders a few drinks for herself, Scarlett, and Finian. Tyler politely declines her offer to buy him some. Aurora says nothing, keeping her eyes turned downwards. 

The seven of them sit, sipping their alcohol and chatting mildly until a young Betraskan man takes a seat to Kal’s right. 

“Hey, handsome.” The man says. Kal’s brows furrow, as if he is shocked that someone could find him attractive. 

“Greetings.”

“Can I get you a drink?”   
“I am fine, thank you.”

“Oh, come on. Have a little fun.”

“Is everything alright, Legionnaire Gilwraeth?” Tyler says, leaning forward to look at the Betraskan. Aurora follows his gaze, and the Betraskan visibly jumps. 

“What’s up with that girl’s eye?” He exclaims. “Is she like a demon or something?”

“This is a friend of ours.” Kal explains, careful not to give away much about Aurora. 

“Witch.” The Betraskan growls. Kal cocks his head, not having heard that term before. Suddenly, and with speed to rival a Syldrathi, the Betraskan man draws a disruptor pistol—set to Stun—and shoots Aurora, who is still leaning forwards. She drops like a stone. 

Kal stands, stool being thrown backwards. He lets loose a nasty punch that smashes into the Betraskan’s face, breaking his nose and flinging him to the ground. 

The other people in the bar watch with interest, no one making any move to call security. 

“Stowaway!” Finian says. He is kneeling beside Aurora. “Hey, wake up.” He shakes her shoulder.

And that is when Kal snaps. 

“Do not touch her.” He snarls. Lunging forward, Kal wraps his fingers around Finian’s arm and twists, grinning as he hears a  _ snap _ from the exosuit. Finian glares at Kal, beginning to throw a punch with his other arm.  _ Weak.  _ Kal grabs Finian’s fist, shoving the Bestraskan boy skidding across the floor. 

“Legionnaire!” Tyler roars. Kal freezes, meeting the eyes of his Alpha. “That is  _ enough _ .” Kal presses a hand to his forehead, as if he is coming out of trance. He takes in the scene: the Betraskan man lying unconscious on the ground, blood running down his face; Aurora, unconscious but uninjured; and Finian, who is furiously blinking tears away as Scarlett helps him up. 

Without a word, Kal turns and runs back to their ship, face burning with shame. 

Kal does not come out of his quarters until three hours after Squad 312 returns to the ship. Everyone is silent, save for a quiet conversation Scarlett and Finian are having. The white-haired boy is looking dejectedly at the cracked pieces of his exosuit. Kal clears his throat, and the others look at him. 

“I believe I owe an apology to all of you.” He says. 

“I believe I don’t accept your apology.” Finian sneers in a mocking tone of Kal’s voice. He limps to Kal and punches him in the face. Kal sees the punch coming, but makes no move to dodge or stop it.

Finian’s punch does not actually hurt the Syldrathi much, but it does leave a sting. 

“Get out.” 

“Fin,” Scarlett starts, but Finian cuts her off.

“No. He  _ broke  _ my exosuit. I spent a  _ year _ building this thing, just so I could move around like a normal person. And he,” Finian points at Kal with a shaking hand, “Broke it. Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to fix?” He shouts. “I can’t move my left arm, and it’s your  _ fault _ !” 

“Legionnaire de Seel!” Tyler snaps. “Stand down.” Finian fixes Tyler with a venomous glare. 

“Stand  _ down _ , Skinnyboy.” Cat says. “Please.” Finian turns away from Kal, sitting down.

“I accept your apology, Kaliis.” Tyler says with a tired rub of his forehead. “Though you overreacted.”

“A lot.” Cat adds. Scarlett glares at her. 

About five hours later, most of the crew has retreated to their various quarters. Cat has decided to sleep at the console, in case they need to make a hasty retreat. 

Kal is the only other one still awake, presumably. 

The Syldrathi wanders the halls, still feeling extremely ashamed about earlier in the day.  _ I do not like shame.  _ He decides.  _ It is… hindering.  _ Kal knocks on the door to Finian de Seel’s room, speaking:

“Finian, may I come in?”

“If I say no, you’re probably just going to break more of my exosuit.” Finian calls. “So by all means, sure.” Kal winces, entering Finian’s room. The Betraskan is bent over his arm, fiddling with some sort of tool (fixing the suit, no doubt).

“I really am sorry for breaking your suit.” Kal says, trying to force every bit of sincerity into the statement as he can. “Forgive me.” Finian spins in his chair, staring at Kal with a vaguely bored expression. 

“Do you know anything about construction?” He asks, out of the blue. 

“I suppose.” Kal says. 

“Great. You, as payment for breaking this, are going to help me fix it. Come here.” Kal walks over to Finian, lips turning down in a frown as he looks upon the damage he has wrought. The suit is cracked, the part near Finian’s hand lying askew from the part that runs up his arm. Wires are visible, and there is a small slice in his Aurora Legion uniform from a piece of shrapnel. 

“I assume I need to explain how this works.” Finian says dryly. 

“It would be… helpful.” Kal concedes. The two stay up well through the night, before Finian falls asleep on his desk. Kal, smirking, takes a photo with his uniglass before going to his own quarters. 


End file.
